


Welcome to the Space Jail

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Humor, Laser Tag, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Of course when you want to do some team bonding with your volleyball club Oikawa and his team have to be there as well.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Welcome to the Space Jail

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on February 29, 2020 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/611350855654014976/hewwo-since-im-at-a-loss-for-what-to-req-lmao). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: 👑 hewwo! since i'm at a loss for what to req lmao imma do the ridiculous prompt, "I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people." for oikawa bc y not ;-; pls get as weird as u can im totally fine wt that lmao thank uuuu~! 👑

It was a coincidence, really, that the Aoba Johsai boys and girls volleyball clubs are having their team bonding activities on the same day. In the same place. At the same time. 

A new indoor amusement park opened up in the shopping district not far from school. After some begging from the first-years, you–the captain of the team–agree to go there for some team bonding on your next free day. There’s laser tag there, after all! The last time you played, you were ten or so, and you remember it being a good time. Maybe it was a little dangerous having children sneaking around in near-darkness, but a group of fifteen- to eighteen-year-old girls should be fine.

Little did you expect to be greeted by your male counterparts once inside the laser tag facility. When you enter with your team in tow, Oikawa is ready with his signature smile and flirtatious wave.

“Huh? What are you guys doing here?” you ask. 

“We’re bonding of course!” he replies. 

You furrow your brow. “But you can’t be doing team bonding now. We’re doing team bonding.”

“You know we can both do something at the same time, right?”

He gives you a haughty grin, one that you’ve simultaneously hated and adored (but you would never admit it) since your first year of high school. Somehow, the two of you managed to be in the same class every year on top of becoming the captains of your respective clubs in the same sport. You’d say that you’d know him well enough by this point to have been charmed by him somewhat. However, with his popularity amongst the other female students both at school and at other schools being as irksome as it is, you wouldn’t even bother.

But still, he’s handsome, charismatic, and newly single.

His ex-girlfriend may not understand his dedication to volleyball, but you certainly do. Not that you’d ever admit that to him or anyone for that matter. No, this stupid, little crush on Oikawa Tooru will be going nowhere.

“Why don’t we make this interesting then?” You give him a smirk. “Our team against yours.”

“Oh, (F/N)-chan, you know I can’t refuse that kind of challenge. You’re on!”

* * *

The facility is mostly dark, lit up only by blacklights illuminating columns and barricades outlined in neon paint. You’ve taken shelter behind one of those columns after a very close call with Hanamaki. A sigh of relief escapes your lips, but does little to expel the extra adrenaline pumping in your veins. Off in the distance, you can see the red lights of one of your teammate’s vest. It’s hard to tell, but you think she might be gesturing to head towards her. You quickly glance around the column to see if the coast is clear. There are no blue lights in sight. 

You nod and dart out towards her. 

“Got you!”

A voice from behind you totally catches you off-guard. Before you can turn around to see who it was who successfully snuck up on you, the red lights on your vest flash on your chest and back. 

You turn around to find Kunimi with his tongue poked out for a brief moment, before he jogs off to avoid getting caught by your teammate. You huff–pride only slightly hurt at getting bested by a first-year–and make your way over to space jail. It’s a simple bench off to the side of the room, and no one else currently occupies it. If it weren’t dark, your flushed face combined with your scowl would be a tell-tale sign of your current embarrassment. 

The two-minute wait before you can join back in the frenzy is starting to feel like the longest two minutes ever. That is, until you’re joined by none other than Oikawa himself. Of course, it’s him. 

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here. I can’t believe (F/N)-chan is the first to get into space jail this game,” he taunts.

He seats himself right beside you on that bench. If shifting over didn’t mean you’d fall off, you’d have scooted yourself away.

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people,” you grumble. Oikawa seems to enjoy teasing you, until you remember that his vest is flashing as well. He was tagged almost as quickly as you were. “So who got you?”

His pout is practically audible. “Your libero. She’s a sneaky one.”

You let out a sigh. “So we were both bested by first-years.”

There’s a brief silence before the both of you let out a single, wry laugh. 

“And here I thought you always hated me,” he says.

“I don’t hate you. I just find you obnoxious.”

“How cruel…”

“Or really, I find your popularity obnoxious. You yourself are not too terrible.”

Finally, your vest lights go out and you’re allowed back into the fray. You pick up your laser gun and rise from the bench.

“But my team’s still gonna kick your team’s ass, Oikawa!” you call out to him as you jog off.

He smirks, following your figure as you retreat. “We’ll see about that!”


End file.
